Advancing technology has created smaller and lighter components that are readily utilized in portable computer systems. The ability to have full computing power in a lightweight and convenient size makes portable computers attractive to many users. For example, portable computers are increasingly popular among travelers and telecommuters.
With their mobile nature and popularity, portable computer systems remain at high risk for theft. While the utilization of a system password provides some means of controlling access to portable systems, the loss of the system can be quite costly, including costs associated with recouping data and reconfiguring a new system. Thus, a need exists for improved security capabilities for portable computer systems that provide protection against theft and loss of a portable computer system.
The present invention addresses such needs.